pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas for Julia
This is a story that happens 26 years forward in the future about Phineas and Isabella's 6-year-old daughter Julia Flynn experienced an unforgettable Christmas. Note: '' *''Merry the Platypus in this story is different from this one. '' '''ATTENTION:' The author has left. Everyone is welcome to finish her work. Story Julia looked at her parents with innocents eyes: "Mom and Dad, where are you going?" "Julia honey, we are going to a ceremony. Be a good girl, my sweetie" Isabella answered while she hugged her beloved daughter. "But it's Christmas Eve tonight, Mom. Christmas is time when everyone comes home and celebrate together. There's no world ceremony on Christmas!" Julia said with a suspect sign on her face. "Meh...Well I guess...people can never get a rest! Come on, Isabella, or we...will be late!" Phineas said, faking a big grin on his face. "So can I go play with cousin Amanda?" "They have already gone out." said Isabella "with Adrian. Yes, I remember. Uncle Ferb is still in Britain with his family, Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy has gone out with their kids and my brother. Marcella, Nikki and Lyndsay are all on vacation! Now I'm left alone at home because me parents have to go to some sort of world ceremony! What kind of Christmas is that?" "We'll be back, I promise. Now you stay home and try to be nice, Santa will soon visit at night. Good bye dear!" Isa kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out of the door with her husband. Julia looked her parents going away through the window. She sighed. She felt so lonely. Ok, she had a brother, but she found him quite annoying, he rarely let her borrow anything and always told her to stay away from him. He seemed like doesn't even exist to her. Thomas and Elisabeth were in Britain. Amanda was not home. Neither were her friends. She wished if only she could have someone to understand and share...Someone liked a sister... Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella was walking outside... "Man, that was close!" sighed Isabella "Poor Julia. If only we were more careful today." Phineas said sadly "That's why we are going out today. C'mon, let's get this job done." Isa wiped the tears away and changed the mood "So what is our first destination?" Back at home... Julia walked tiredly away from the window. She felt even more lonely because the house she was living in was a huge luxurious mansion. She thought to herself, she had nothing to do, why not try to discover it. There were many mysteries about this place that she hadn't known yet. It took like forever to discover the mansion, and she was only six. So she kept walking through the hall, up and down the stairs, going down the dusted basement, messed the kitchen up looking for candy, etc...until she was exhausted. She decided to take a rest, so she sat down by a big statue, leaned on it. Suddenly a door, no, it was actually the floor that opened. There were old staircases led down to the dark. Julia curiously walked down... "What the...? Another basement? I thought the one under the kitchen was the only one! Agh, I don't know what dad was thinking when he designed this place. Didn't he know that living in such house would make you feel like there are...WhoA WhOA WHOA!" She tripped over her shoelaces and fell all the way down the stairs. "...ghosts following you everywhere. Ouch! My knees!" she yelled in darkness. She continued as she was trying to find the way: "Now this place it's creepy. Where are the light switches? If only I had a sister here with me now... - she stopped for a sec - or may be just my pets. Wait a minute, where's Perry? And Cherry? And Merry? And Cherry Jr? And Pinky too? Phew, why do I keep so many pets?" Above, in the Flynns' reading room, the platypus family we're sleeping, yeah, next to a dog house, which is Pinky's. Suddenly something sucked them up. And into a tube. And finally, down onto the ground. It was a party. The old Major Monogram walked towards them slowly: "There you are agents. Come on in, let's join the party. Winter time's fun. Follow me!" Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella are at the store looking for the perfect gift, for thier perfect daughter. Hmm... said Phineas I wonder what she wants. Maybe, she wants a barbie doll said Isa. Or maybe not said Phineas. * flashback Julia holding a barbie doll looking at it angrily threw down, stomped on it then threw it away. Your right Phineas maybe she doesn't like them anymore she said Man, I forgot to bring a flashlight wait, what's this button? (Julia presses the button and lights turn on) ''Whoa it's a good thing i pressed that button ''Julia thought Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Pages Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials